Ancient Tree House
by diaryofhannah
Summary: A trip down memory lain for the turtles as we look into a story from their 4 year old selves and see how they have grown and changed from then and now. And the therory of cartoons and how they connect with phineas and Ferb. Disclamer: I do not own TMNT or Phineas and Ferb.


**_(A/N) Okay so this story has a flash back to when the turtles where younger and it is also my first flash back I have ever written and I think it turned out really well and at the end it's a little weird and has a strange Phineas and Ferb reverence. The idea for this story came up in a conversation I had with my friend who also wrights fan fiction her name is randomness-everywhere and she is working on a lot of stuff at the moment and will be posting soon so I will post a story and tell you when she dose in an author's note is you want to read some of her fan fic's because she is truly an amazing writer. READ ON!_**

****The lair was quite to quiet, Leo was reading a book not a comic book a real book. Donnie and April where in Donnie's lab experimenting with the Krang water. Raph was video tapping Spike chew his leaf on his T-phone. But Mikey was nowhere to be seen.

"Raph where's Mikey?" asked Leo looking up from his book.

"Ugh dang it Leo now I'm going to have to edit that part out" growled Raph angrily.

"Sorry" said Leo not sounding sorry at all.

"Well I don't know where Mikey is but I like how quiet it is without him" said Raph putting his T-phone away.

"I'm going to ask the love birds" said Leo closing his book and getting up.

"Dude you should just run in" said Raph.

"Here's a better idea I'm going to kick the door in" said Leo.

"Do it" said Raph smiling evilly.

Leo stands in front of the door takes a deep breath and kicks the door as hard as he can. The sound of Leo's foot hitting metal echoes through the lair the door doesn't move and Leo falls to the ground holding his foot. April and Donnie stick their heads out of the door and look down at Leo.

"Leo you do know the door opens out right?" asked April trying not to laugh.

"Leo what do you want? We are very busy" said Donnie smiling. Clearly they were working or else Donnie would be really mad at his brother for ruining his alone time with April.

"Have you seen Mikey?" asked Raph as Leo stood up putting most his weight on his uninjured foot.

"Isn't he in the tree house?" asked Donnie.

"You have a tree house in the tree in the Dojo?" asked April.

"Yeah we built it like 11 years ago Mikey still goes up their every once in a while but he's the only one who dose" said Donnie.

"Last time he went up their alone he almost lit it on fire" said Raph.

At this everyone looks at each other wide eyed and runs to the Dojo.

"Mikey?" Leo called to the tree.

"Yeah?" asked Mikey sticking his head out the trap door that was the entrance to the tree house.

"Whatcha' doin'?" asked Leo.

"Reading one of the comic books that we left up here" said Mikey.

"We left comic books up their?" asked Raph.

"Yeah theirs a lot of stuff up here come look" said Mikey retreating back into the tree house.

Everyone climbed up to the tree house and sat in a circle surrounded by card board boxes each one labeled in black marker.

"Wow it's exactly the way we left it" said Donnie.

"Yeah isn't it awesome it's still really strong and it held up really well all this time" said Mikey.

"Yeah good job Donnie" said Raph.

"Thanks I still remember when we first built this place" said Donnie looking around at the boxes and wooden walls behind them.

_Flash Back_

_ A 4 year old Donnie sat in the tree on a wooden platform. On the platform there was also a stack of wood boards, a bucket of nails, and Donnie's tool box. Then 4 year old Leo, Raph, and Mikey enter the Dojo._

_ "Donnie are you done yet?" asked Mikey in a 4 year old voice._

_ "Mikey what did I tell you when you asked me not 5 minutes ago?" asked the young Donnie._

_ "Ooo ooo I know this" said little Leo jumping up and down his hand in the air._

_ "Just say the answer stupid head" said Raph in an angry 4 year old voice crossing his arms._

_ "Don't call me stupid head, stupid head" said Leo angrily._

_ "Stupid head" yelled Raph._

_ "Stupid head" Leo yelled back._

_ After hearing Leo yells Mikey covered his ears and started to cry._

_ "What is the trouble my sons?" asked Splinter coming out of his room._

_ "They won't let me work" said Donnie._

_ "Leo and Raph where fighting" cried Mikey sniffling._

_ "Come here Michaelangelo" said and picks up Mikey "I think it is time for a nap Donatello you can keep working come on Leonardo and Raphael" Splinter carried Mikey from the Dojo Leo and Raph followed him complaining about having to take a nap._

_End Flash Back_

"And while they were sleeping I finished the tree house" said Donatello.

"Did Raph and I really fight that much?" asked Leo.

"Yes" said Donnie and Mikey at the same time that Splinter stuck his head into the tree house and said 'yes'.

"We argue less now" said Raph.

"No you don't you have a small argument like every episode" said April.

"Episode what? April that's impossible this is real life not a reality show" said Donnie.

"I believe that in another dimension people watch our lives on T.V." said Mikey.

"You have such active imaginations" said Leo.

"Well you know what they say" said Raph.

"Fun never falls to far from the tree house" said Splinter.

In another dimension Phineas and Ferb said the same thing.

**_(A/N) okay this one-shot is almost 1,000 words long so I'm going to make a long authors note so I get to 1,000 words and yes 1,000 is counted as a word well on Microsoft word it is so I hope it is on because if it isn't I'm going to be mad but I'm already over 1,000 words so it's all good. Please review_**


End file.
